The Birth of a Child
by JessaTuesday
Summary: Raven has never been able to escape her past. This card comes into play when she finds out that she is pregnant. Told from third person limited. No lemons, but very gory.


It had been a few months since everything happened. She could still vividly remember the feeling of waking up in his arms. This memory, of course, led her directly to the shock she felt when she saw the little plus on the pregnancy test what felt like a few short weeks after. And once she finally told everyone the news, they were all happy, especially him. But the closer she approached the due date, the more she worried.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, looking over at her. "You seem a little stressed."

"It's nothing," she answered quickly. She let her violet hair, now unruly from her lack of actually caring what she looked like, fall in front of her face. "Just thinking over names again."

"Don't worry," he said to her. "We'll figure it out. We've still got time, right?"

"Yes," she said. But she doubted. Something felt incredibly wrong.

It started a few weeks ago. At first, she thought it was just another pregnancy thing, like morning sickness. Every once in a while her vision would cloud, or she'd lose track of time. Worried, Beast Boy and Starfire both made sure she would go to sleep earlier, thinking she was exhausted from the effort it took to carry a baby around inside of her all day. At first, it helped. Her head stopped spinning all the time. But then it got much worse. While she was sleeping, she'd have nightmares. They were more than just the usual ones she'd been accustomed to having; ones about her father or other fears she'd had to face very young. These were different. She had nightmares of a creature she could only see out of the corner of her eye, of all her friends dying, of the city burning as she tried to save it but with no avail, until she was the only one standing in a city of ashes. She'd often wake up, a little frightened, but quickly recovered.

That is, until she had the one nightmare that she would have over and over again.

She would be in the tower, doing something typical of her, reading a spell book or just meditating, when she'd go into labor. She was quickly rushed to the hospital, already having major contractions, when she'd start losing control. In her pain she pushed the nurses away from her, strangling them with her power. Something inside of her took over, and she became a monster, keeping everyone out of her room and shooting out loads of dark magic. Beast Boy would suddenly appear there, trying to help her, to calm her down, when, in her blind rage, she strangled him as well. Then she'd do something she's never done before, a magic outside of anything she'd ever tried to do; she ripped his insides out, so there was nothing keeping him upright, until only his skin was left to float to the ground. Blood covered the floor of the hospital room when she felt something inside of her start to rip open-

And then she'd wake up, screaming in horror, unable to tell any of her friends what had happened. The dream would come back night after night, until she just stopped sleeping altogether.  
She slowly dreaded the upcoming event while her friends became even more worried about her. She knew it too; she saw the way they would suddenly stop talking when she walked into a room and the looks they gave her. They were all convinced that she was just worried over the pregnancy and that it would be over soon. And although she was worried about the pregnancy, it was for reasons they wouldn't have thought of.

She had always feared her past, and her heritage. Knowing that her father's demonic powers were inside of her and needed to be controlled, she feared what would happen to her child. The demonic presence in a child always varied. Although she had found a way to control the power very young with the help of the people on Azarath, the same couldn't be expected of the child. She kept these thoughts to herself, hoping for the best.

5 Months Later

Her due date was quickly approaching. The excitement in the tower was rising everyday, which put her even more on edge. Her stress levels were so high she frequently had small outbursts of power that would knock books off tables or burn out light bulbs. She tried to control it the best she could, but her hormones were completely out of whack, and her brain seemed to be working only half the time. The happier the others in the tower got, she more distressed she became. She frequently thought about what the child might become, getting so lost in thought she would skip meals and accidentally transport herself to weird places in the tower, like the roof or the garage. Her friends noticed the strange behavior, but thought it was just her way of dealing with her hormones.

Then the day came. She knew it as soon as she awoke that it was going to happen that day. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up in her nervousness.

There seemed to be a buzz throughout the whole tower. Everyone could feel the energy of the soon-to-be-born baby. It spread through all of them, and everyone was on their toes, waiting for the moment they'd get to rush her to the hospital, to see the baby that they all had been waiting for.  
After breakfast, she shut herself in her room. She tried to calm herself, to tell herself that her fears were silly, that nothing bad was going to happen.

When her water broke a few hours later, she still wasn't convinced. She barely felt the car ride to the hospital. She vaguely saw the inside of the waiting room before she finally woke up in a hospital bed. All her nightmares came rushed back to her. Her dark energy rolled through and out of her.

One of the nurses, a very young woman, said "Honey, you need to calm down! You're about to have a baby!" This advice was ignored. The pregnant woman looked around to see who else was in the room. She first noticed Beast Boy beside her, and Star next to him. Robin stood in the corner along with Cyborg in an attempt to give her a little room to breathe. There were also a few nurses in the room.

"Are you ready to push?" One of the nurses asked. As she was about to answer, she felt a surge of pain inside her body.

_Is this another contraction?_ She thought. She knew she already had several, but this was different. It was like her insides were being torn-

And then everything kind of stopped. She seemed to be transported outside of her body. She could still feel everything, but it was silent, as if her life was a TV set to mute. She watched in horror and agony as her stomach burst, her own blood flying out into the nurses and the walks, and something horrible crawled out. All of her own built up energy was released out of her with this thing, and every light went out. Cracks ran up the walls, as if there was so much power that the room would shatter under the pure weight of it. An awful black cloud started to fill the room as she saw her friends faces go from delight to horror at the scene unfolding. A child, or more like a demon, was sitting in the blood of its mother, skin black as night and eyes red as the hot coals of a fire, and just as affectionate. The nurses' faces had completely frozen as the awful thing made its way towards them, attacking them with its small teeth. It latched on to one of their legs, and they all silently screamed. It feasted on their blood. One of the nurses, the very young one that had spoken earlier, tried to tear the demon child away from the other's leg. As soon as she touched the child, it turned towards her, biting her neck. Her face fell from horror to pure surprise. She fell to the ground as her body was drained of all life.

The others in the room were completely shocked and terrified. Beast Boy desperately shook the woman who gave birth to the demon's body, but she was dead. Even as her spirit watched she knew she was dead. Starfire dragged him away, his hands covered in blood. Robin had been the first one to take action against the demon child, but as soon as he was within reach, he knew he was no match. The child grew in size as it attempted to kill all 4 of the remaining titans. Starfire had managed to drag Beast Boy away and out of the room while Cyborg tried to pry the child off of Robin's dying body.

The demon had very little trouble working around Cyborg's mechanical pieces. It left the room, smelling already of old dead. It had a blood thirst that could not be quenched, or so thought the spirit as she followed the child demon to the nursery.

The nurses tried locking the door to keep the horrible creature away from the children. It was hopeless; the child easily used its developed dark powers to open the door. The spirit shielded her eyes from the ongoing slaughter. When she sensed the movement had stopped, she opened her eyes, and instantly regretted it. The child had ripped some to shreds, broke the heads off of others, and was currently playing with two whom it had drained of all blood from as if they were dolls.

The demon quickly grew bored of the dead infants and went to terrorize the rest of the hospital. The spirit stopped following it. She left the building where she would wait until the demon would exit as well.

When the demon came out, the spirit kept it eyes on it. Chaos was quickly spreading from the hospital to the rest of the city. People fled from tall buildings, poured onto the streets. Some tried to get to their cars, while others ran in fear. The child seemed to inherit one thing from its father; although it didn't change into animals, it seemed to be able to shift sizes. A massacre had begun before the spirit's eyes. Then, out of nowhere, a green figure emerged from the crowd. Beast Boy stood there, looking in horror and sorrow at the demon he helped create. The demon saw him looking at it, and turned its red burning eyes on him. Beast Boy began to cry as the demon made its way towards him, a trail of blood following behind it. The child remembered his mother's fears and nightmares and had already absorbed the full extent of her powers. Beast Boy's open wide in fear and pain. His skin seemed to be bubbling, as if something below the surface was trying to escape. The child giggled in delight when, with a pop, his insides burst forth from his body. Unlike the dream, he skin was in pieces. The child gouged on his bloody insides as the spirit watched, helpless.

The spirit followed the demon child as it wrecked havoc on the city. Most of the death it caused seemed like mildness killing, just out of rage. But one house stood out among the others.

The child came in through a window. The house was closer to the edge of the city, and the panic hadn't yet reached there yet. The child found itself in a baby's room. It drained the child's blood quickly, and disposed of the body by throwing out the window. It then crawled into the child's bed and covered its black skin with a blanket before it started to cry. It sounded alarmingly human, and the mother responded almost immediately. She came into the room and, expecting her own child, picked the demon up. The woman was drowsy, and had obviously been sleeping, so she didn't even look at the baby and she pulled her shirt up to begin breast feeding. The spirit watched as the mothers face twisted in pain. She pulled her shirt up as screamed at the sight of the black skin. The demon bit down hard on her nipple, and pulled, ripping the skin off. The woman slid from the chair she sat on to the floor, twitching and screaming in pain and fear. The child began ripping out her insides, reaching for her heart. His black hands, dripping in blood, emerged with his prize as the woman finally stopped screaming.

After that, the spirit tried to avoid the child's evil doing. It summoned smaller demons to help it take down the city. Fires had been started to try to keep the demons out. They had been useless.

The last hopeful sight the spirit had seen was Starfire escaping the city. The spirit found a little bit of peace seeing her last friend leave. All hope was lost when she saw her returning a few minutes later. Then, she jolted across the sky again. The spirit realized that Starfire had been carrying something in her arms. She was still trying to save people. The spirit worried each time Starfire lowered herself to the ground. The spirit watched as Starfire rose for the sixth time when one of the smaller demons attacked her, making her drop the person she was carrying. Ignoring the demon clawing at her body, Starfire dove to rescue the person. She struggled to rise up again, but the demon pulled at her hair and rapped its fingers across her back. Her body began to spasm and she dropped the body again. Another demon grabbed the falling body as Starfire's body fell as well.

Blood had pooled the city and gushed into the surrounding water as Raven's spirit looked upon the burning buildings. It was a perfect image of her nightmare, as if it was ripped from her head. There were no people left to scream. She saw her home, the titan's tower, crashing into the surrounding water. The demons rose from the ashes and fled into the night's sky, leaving Raven's spirit as the last one to stand in the city, a city that would become no more than a haunted memory when the rest of the world went up in flames.

**"Don't have sex, or you'll get pregnant and die." This is my first fan fiction ever. Sorry for the bloody horribleness of it, but you've probably read worse, right? Anyways, thanks for reading! R&R is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
